Nós
by MalukaChan
Summary: [Naruto x Sasuke]Um dia quente de verão os dois tomam um banho em uma cachoeira para refrescar... mas talvez as coisas só tendem a esquentar.


_**Nota da autora: **__Essa fic é Yaoi/Lemon/Slash/HomemxHomem, como você quiser chamar, por isso se não gosta, please não leia – respeite ok? Você foi avisado…  
Se você gosta siga em frente - e depois review… hehe. Meu primeiro Lemon, me esforcei muito, espero que esteja bom -v_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nós...**__**  
**__**Por Joanne MalukaChan Salgado**_

Evitava andar com outras pessoas para não se machucar como acontecera antes, mas desde que conhecera Naruto não conseguia fechar o coração, o loiro entrou com tudo ocupando um lugar extremamente especial e isso ele nunca esperara que fosse acontecer. Não gostava de admitir seus próprios sentimentos, não podia ser verdade... Provavelmente alguém lhe deu alguma droga ou coisa parecida, mas isso não podia estar acontecendo... Não agora e não com ele.

Passou andando com calma sentindo o vento quente batendo em seu rosto. Nos últimos tempos a temperatura da vila beirava o insuportável. Estava sendo um verão completamente quente e sem graça. Desde que começara a andar com os dois, não se sentia mais o mesmo. Até aquele sentimento de vingança dava espaço para outras coisas, outros sentimentos... Outra pessoa.

Há dois dias que não se viam e seu peito doía de tanta falta que sentia do sorriso sincero, das trapalhadas... Mesmo sendo previsível, tinha algo que era completamente único e especial nele, o corpo bem proporcionado, não era definido, mas era gostoso de se olhar... As pernas bem definidas, a coxa levemente grossa, a cintura convidativa...

Nesses momentos sentia que a temperatura do ambiente somada a sua derreteria qualquer coisa. Sentiu o rosto ficar levemente quente, sabia que estava vermelho, sua sorte era que podia culpar o sol se alguém perguntasse qualquer coisa. Só não agüentaria ver mais um mandando que passasse no centro médico, estava cansado disso.

Não dava mais, pulou de árvore em árvore procurando um local para descansar e limpar a cabeça, desde que começara a lembrar do formato do corpo do outro seu próprio corpo estava sendo indiscreto e alguém poderia notar, isso seria demais.

Mas definitivamente não era seu dia de sorte. Ao pular o chão para sentar perto de uma árvore ouviu vozes lhe chamando. Praguejou baixo e virou para ver quem era. Sentiu que a temperatura de repente caíra muito. Vindo em sua direção com um sorriso enorme estava Naruto e do seu lado uma Sakura muito triste.

-Hey Sasuke, tava falando pra Sakura-chan que já que estamos sem fazer nada mesmo podíamos ir à cachoeira do outro lado perto das termais nos refrescar...

-TT eu não posso ir, preciso ajudar a minha mãe – disse Sakura muito triste enquanto pensava em como era infeliz em perder a chance de ver Sasuke sem roupa – nesse momento seu rosto ficou levemente corado e sorriu sem graça ao ver dois pares de olhos à encarando.

Sasuke não podia acreditar que estava sendo chamado para ir para uma cachoeira com o objeto de seu desejo nos últimos dias e ainda mais sozinhos. Será que conseguiria se conter? Tinha certeza que não.

-Não é melhor esperar a Sakura ter uma hora livre e irmos todos?

-Ah... Eu vou ter que ajudar minha mãe todos os dias nesse verão, com o calor ela na está dando conta de tudo sozinha... – Sakura se sentia a pessoa mais infeliz da terra, duas chances jogadas fora, uma atrás da outra, não dava pra acreditar na falta de sorte.

Por outro lado Sasuke não sabia se era sorte ter Naruto só para ele ou um tremendo azar.

-Vamos Sasuke, por favor, vai ser divertido, podemos levar comida também... Vamos vai...

-É melhor esperarmos a Sakura...

-Não, podem ir, não vou ter tempo e o Naruto parece muito contente com a idéia... – tentava parecer uma boa pessoa, mas por dentro sentia raiva de Naruto por estar insistindo tanto.

-Isso! Vamos Sasuke...

-Certo, certo... – não conseguiria mais negar para aquele sorriso – vamos, preciso passar em casa então eu levo comida, você leva algo pra tomar, serve assim? – não sabia exatamente porque, mas tinha uma vontade meio estranha que Naruto comesse algo feito por ele – "estou ficando mole por causa desse idiota..." pensava com raiva.

-OK! Te encontro aqui mesmo em 30 minutos pode ser? Disse já saindo correndo... Até mais tarde Sakura-chan!

-Ah, Sasuke, espero que se divirtam – com a cara mais apática do mundo.

Apenas acenou e saiu andando para casa, seu coração batia tão rápido que torcia para que ninguém escutasse. Passaria uma tarde inteira com Naruto, sozinhos, tomando banho na cachoeira... Na cachoeira... De repente caiu em si, na cachoeira, isso que dizer que provavelmente estariam com... Com pouca roupa... E o corpo de Naruto... "O que foi que eu concordei?" Não tinha como voltar atrás agora, mas estava nervoso como não se sentira antes.

Exatos 25 minutos depois estava esperando Naruto com tudo pronto. Achava-se o cara mais idiota do mundo por ter preparado tanta coisa para levar e ainda tentara chegar mais cedo para não o deixar esperando. Definitivamente não estava sendo o mesmo.

Cinco minutos depois Naruto chegava com três garrafas de suco, todo de sabores diferentes. Não tinha certeza dos sabores que Sasuke gostava então fez vários. Estava contente que poderiam ir, esse calor estava fervendo seus poucos miolos. Quando viu Sasuke encostado na árvore esperando e quando viu o tanto de comida que ele levara sorriu, estava feliz que Sakura não pudera ir.

-Hoy, Sasuke! Cheguei! Vamos?

Sem responder Sasuke pegou suas coisas e foi atrás dele. Naruto parecia muito animado e isso deixou seu peito mais leve, era gostoso ver alguém que se gosta feliz. "Alguém que se gosta?" – mesmo sem querer admitira pela primeira vez a si que gostava de Naruto, e ao ver o sorriso que esse lhe dirigiu teve certeza que gostava... e muito.

Ao chegarem na cachoeira Naruto simplesmente largou a sacola e começou a tirar a roupa. Não via a hora de poder se jogar naquela água e refrescar o corpo que doía de tanto calor. Sasuke não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser olhar para o corpo de Naruto, seu pensamento estava todo em como seria a textura de sua pele, a maciez do contato de seus lábios naquele pescoço branquinho e convidativo.

Sentiu água sendo jogada na sua cara. Naruto já havia entrado na água e estava rindo da cara de bobo que estava antes. Sem pensar em mais nada Sasuke tirou a blusa e foi devolver a brincadeira. Assim passaram a tarde inteira, sem pensar em mais nada, apenas os dois, juntos, se divertindo.

Assim que o sol começou a cair e o vento a soprar mais forte, os dois saíram da água e começaram a se secar. De repente Sasuke sente-se sendo abraçado por trás e fica parado sem fazer nada, na verdade não sabia exatamente o que fazer, só tinha certeza da pele quente de Naruto encostada na sua, aquele contato lhe dava arrepios de prazer.

-Obrigado Sasuke... Por ter vindo hoje, me diverti muito...

Do mesmo modo que veio ele se foi. Nunca imaginara que fosse sentir tanto frio pela falta de toque, o toque que estava em seus pensamentos durante o começo do verão inteiro e que se fora tão rápido quanto chegara.

Virou para falar com Naruto, mas esse já estava de roupa e comia muito feliz todas as coisas que trouxera pensando nele.

-Nossa Sasuke, isso ta muito bom! – falou de boca cheia e enfiando mais comida ainda na boca já lotada.

Sorriu. Se ele estava bem assim, era melhor deixar assim... Tocou no local onde os dedos de Naruto tocaram antes e sentiu um arrepio gostoso. Como queria mais daquele toque... Trocou de roupa e foi sentar para comer também. Ia sentar do outro lado, mas pensou melhor, pelo menos por aquele dia queria estar próximo dele, queria sentir ele, mesmo que fosse só perto.

-Pensei que ia sentar do outro lado... – disse um Naruto de repente muito sério olhando em seus olhos... Aquele azul que lhe assombrava os sonhos todos os dias.

-Ah, desculpa, eu... – estava se sentindo mal, queria tanto ficar perto dele que não pensara em como poderia parecer, já ia levantando meio aturdido, normalmente diria "Sento onde quiser, não se mete idiota" mas hoje, agora... Sentiu dedos envolvendo seu pulso.

-Desculpa... Eu quero que sente comigo, eu só estava surpreso... Desculpa Sasuke... – olhou para o loiro surpreso, não esperava que ele dissesse isso, mas sentiu o peito aquecer de tanta tranqüilidade que aquilo passou – tudo bem Naruto... – e sentou-se novamente ao lado do loiro que estava vermelho.

Ficaram em silêncio um longo tempo, apenas comendo e olhando o nada. Naruto deitou-se ao seu lado e estava quieto, não falara nada desde que pedira para que sentasse ao seu lado. Sentiu que ele tremia e reparou então como estava tarde e como esfriara.

-Está tarde e frio... É melhor... – foi interrompido por dedos tocando levemente suas costas. Não conseguia terminar a frase, apenas ficou parado, não queria assustá-lo e deixou-se tocar. Os dedos corriam por suas costas causando diversos arrepios até que sentiu sua blusa ser levantada vagarosamente e o toque que tanto desejava da pele de Naruto na sua fez com que se mexesse um pouco para que não gemesse de prazer. Mas isso fez com que os dedos parassem.

-Naruto...

-Eu te amo, Sasuke.

Aquilo foi demais pra ele, virou-se e encarou surpreso o rosto corado do loiro. Seus olhos azuis demonstravam tanto carinho e amor que sentia medo que não fosse real. Levou a mão ao rosto de Naruto com delicadeza e medo, se fosse um sonho não agüentaria.

Sentiu os dedos frios esquentarem ao encostar no rosto do rapaz. Quando Naruto fechou os olhos e se entregou aquela caricia seu coração parou de bater.

"Como ele é lindo...".

Naruto tremeu mais uma vez e encolheu-se um pouco.

-Está frio... Vamos embora Naruto?

O loiro abriu os olhos levemente chateado, queria tanto continuar ali. E se as coisas entre os dois mudasse? Queria aproveitar tudo que podia.

-Não quero ficar sem você...

O moreno só conseguiu sorrir.

-E... E se eu for embora com você?

Sentou-se rápido olhando nos olhos escuros na sua frente. Definitivamente era um sonho.

-Como assim? Embora comigo? ...Pra minha casa?

Falava correndo para que ele não tivesse tempo de pensar e mudar de idéia. Não agüentaria se ele levantasse dissesse que era melhor ir cada um pra sua casa e deixar por isso.

-Você vem comigo Sasuke? Você... Quer ficar comigo?

Tocou o rosto do loiro, sabia que ele estava com medo. Era o mesmo medo que sentira há pouco tempo e não deixaria que ele se sentisse assim por mais tempo. Queria ver aquele sorriso que tanto gostava. Aproximou-se com cuidado do rosto de Naruto e depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios.

-Quero muito ficar com você...

Sem falar mais nada os dois se levantaram e juntaram as coisas. Naruto meio envergonhado esticou a mão para pegar a de Sasuke que lhe sorriu ternamente e foram juntos de mãos dadas. Naruto só pensava naquele toque... Há quanto tempo desejava aquele toque... Aquele beijo... Foi tão suave que por um momento até achou que não tivesse acontecido. Rezava para que Sasuke não mudasse de idéia e o deixa-se sozinho.

Naruto parou em frente a sua casa. Já estiveram lá juntos várias vezes, mas era a primeira vez assim, tão próximos... Tinha medo de dar o primeiro passo de novo. Já era meio tarde pra voltar a trás em tudo que foi dito, mas...

De repente se sentiu sendo puxado, Sasuke estava entrando. Havia percebido que ele estava assustado, e se prometera não deixar que ele se sentisse assim com ele. Queria mostrar que o queria tanto quanto ele e queria dar o primeiro passo em algo também.

Quando chegaram no quarto de Naruto largaram as coisas e ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke podia ver o vermelhão estampado no rosto do loiro e isso o deixou mais a vontade. Não era o único nervoso.

-Eu... Ah, eu vou pegar água... – o loiro ia se afastando quando foi puxado de costas e sentiu braços envolvendo sua cintura.

-Hummm... Tem idéia de quanto tempo eu sonhei com isso...? – Sasuke sussurrava em seu ouvido. Sentia seu hálito quente em sua pele e subia arrepios em sua nuca de prazer. – Sabe quanto eu esperei? – falava passando a língua de leve sobre o pescoço exposto do loiro – Sabe quanto te quero? – mordeu com carinho a orelha do rapaz que gemia de prazer.

-Ahhh, Sa...Sasuke... – vendo a rendição que Naruto se encontrava, puxou mais apertado o abraço para que ele sentisse o quanto o excitava, o quanto o queria...

Ao sentir a ereção que já se mostrava no moreno, Naruto o puxou e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. A principio leve e temeroso, conhecendo a boca que tanto desejara. Mas logo o beijo começou a se tornar mais sofrido, mais exigente. Sentiu a língua quente entrando em sua boca, provando e querendo mais... E estava disposto a dar tudo que ele pedisse.

Sentiu-se sendo empurrado para cama e sem pensar direito agarrou o rapaz e o puxou junto. Sentiu o peso de seu corpo caindo em cima do seu, e seus olhos se encontraram. Era um misto de surpresa, curiosidade e amor. Sasuke lhe sorriu descendo a mão pelo seu peito e entrando por baixo da blusa. Queria sentir sua pele, queria provar sua pele. Puxou a blusa deixando-o nu da cintura pra cima e ficou olhando para o corpo que desejava. Viu Naruto corar e isso só lhe deixou mais excitado.

Beijou o pescoço do loiro e começou a descer com a língua para o peito, passando demoradamente pelo mamilo já duro de excitação. Escutava-o gemendo e sentia sua própria ereção doendo dentro das calças começando a ficar apertada demais. Não agüentou e mordeu o mamilo do loiro e ao escutar o grito de prazer se afastou para olhar Naruto de olhos fechados apertando o lençol da cama.

Tocou no cós da calça e viu o rapaz abrindo os olhos, abriu o zíper com calma e começou a puxar para baixo olhando diretamente no mar azul dos olhos de seu amado. Quando finalmente se viu livre da calça sorriu, ainda faltava uma última peça para que pudesse ver o que queria. Depositou um beijo por cima da cueca na ereção de Naruto e puxou-a para baixo.

-Sasuke... – diante do pedido mudo o moreno passou as mãos pelo peito do loiro e foi descendo reparando em cada movimento que o corpo do rapaz fazia. Excitava-lhe ver como seu toque era respondido. Tocou no membro do loiro e ouviu com prazer um gemido abafado. Deu um beijo suave na ponta antes de cobri-lo com sua boca. Escutava o loiro gemendo e queria escutar mais, queria escutá-lo gritando de prazer e começou a se movimentar mais rápido, lambendo e chupando aquele membro gostoso. E então foi puxado para cima e sentiu a boca do loiro ávida pela sua.

-Quero você Sasuke... Quero tanto... – e desceu a bermuda do moreno junto com a roupa de baixo, não agüentava mais, o queria e queria agora.

-Naruto... Eu... – foi interrompido pelos beijos exigentes do rapaz, queria-o tanto quanto ele.

Levemente Sasuke ajeitou sua ereção para penetrar o rapaz, tinha medo que não fosse isso que queria e olhou meio sem jeito para o loiro esperando uma aprovação, um sinal, qualquer coisa...

-Eu te quero... Vem... – tremendo um pouco, Sasuke começou a penetrar o loiro com delicadeza e carinho, passava a mão em seu peito e enfiava mais um pouco então Naruto deu um gemido de dor e ele parou. – Eu... Desculpa Naruto... Eu... – já ia tirar quando foi interrompido – tudo bem, eu quero... – Não quero te machucar... – não vai Sasuke... – respirou fundo, o queria muito, mas não queria que doesse, queria que fosse bom... Continuou penetrando enquanto ouvia os gemidos abafados em seu ouvido, entrava e saia com calma, devagar para que fosse se acostumando, para que não doesse muito.

Naruto sentia dor com a penetração, mas com o tempo e o carinho dispensados a ele a dor começou a passar, sentia um misto dos dois até que sentiu toda ereção de Sasuke dentro de si e gritou de prazer. Os escutá-lo Sasuke não agüentou mais e começou a aumentar as estocadas, mais rapidamente. Já não estava difícil de penetrá-lo, e sentia sua ereção apertada pelo orifício de Naruto, entrava e saia sentindo tanto prazer, queria mais e mais, e assim aumentava a velocidade.

-Ahhh, ahhhh, Sa...Sa-su-ke... ahhhh, hummm – Não conseguia mais pensar, só sentia tanto prazer – ahh... Mais... ahhh – de repente sentiu seu membro ser agarrado e abriu os olhos. Sasuke entrava e saia com força e gemia de prazer e queria lhe dar mais prazer. Ao mesmo tempo em que o penetrava, segurava sua ereção batendo forte, junto com as estocadas que fazia dentro de Naruto.

Naruto gritava de prazer, chamava pelo nome de Sasuke e pedia mais, até que os dois chegaram juntos ao ápice e sentia o gozo de Sasuke dentro dele e o seu escorrendo pela mão do moreno e seu abdômen. Sasuke se deixou cair em cima do loiro que o abraçou com carinho.

-Desculpa se te machuquei Naruto... – Sasuke olhava em seus olhos agora. Estava molhado de suor, mas queria tanto que ele tivesse gostado. – Não machucou... Nem um pouco... – Sasuke cobriu sua boca em um beijo demorado e carinhoso, deitou a cabeça no peito de Naruto.

Passava a mão com carinho no cabelo do moreno, era seu, completamente seu e era dele, isso lhe dava tanto prazer e satisfação. Sentia as mãos do moreno fazendo carinho em seu peito nu, um carinho tão gostoso... Estava quase dormindo quando escutou tudo que precisava – Naruto... Eu te amo... – se sentiu sendo abraçado com força e quando olhou para o moreno esse já estava dormindo. Sorriu e o abraçou de volta – Também te amo... Sasuke...

**FIM**

* * *

Comente ok? Me digam o que acharam... - 

Bjuss e obrigada a todos que lerem!


End file.
